Blessed
by phan4lyfe
Summary: Bella isn't quite who Edward thinks she is. She is a demigod with a whole other life Edward knows absolutely nothing about. How will Edward react when he comes face to face with her world? And what happens when Bella goes back to her other life at Camp Half-Blood?
1. The Real Bella

"Edward, shut up," I told him. He'd been babbling on about some stupid thing Alice wanted to do after the fight. I swear, these people actually think they're going to win without a hitch. Idiots. Edward gasped, and the rest of his family looked at me in shock. "Bella, what-" he said, and I cut him off. "Edward Masen Cullen, if you don't shut up right now, I will murder you!" I threaten. He quiets, and I look into the forest.

A branch snaps around 500 feet away from the clearing we are currently standing in. "Percy Jackson, you idiot! We're supposed to stay silent!" I hear Annabeth scold. I grin, and Edward starts to talk again. "Are they -" Does he not get the point? "SHUT UP!" I yelled, interrupting him. He looks hurt, and I give him a slightly apologetic look, and a 'shush' sign. "Gods, Annabeth, it was a stick! It's not the end of the world!" Percy complains.

I silently laugh. Percy never really grows up, does he? Nico says, "You know they can hear you, right? Seriously, you guys are so stupid sometimes!" I hear a gasp, and immediately know it was Annabeth. "Nico! I am not stupid! Do you have memory loss, or did you just forget who my mother is?" she says. "No," Nico says, and I can tell he's rubbing the back of his neck. He only does that when he feels sheepish.

I laugh out loud this time, and hear them all gasp. "Bella?" I hear Percy wonder. I can yell at the top of my lungs and they don't recognize me, but one laugh... "Yeah, Perce, it's me," I say. "BELLA!" Percy, Annabeth, and Nico yell simultaneously. I hear the tell-tale sounds of them running forward – footfalls, breaking sticks, and the leaves on the ground crunching under their feet. They run all the way to the clearing, and stop short at the sight of the Cullens.

When they spot me, you can see the excitement in their eyes. "Isabella Jackson! You came _here _to get away from the gods?" Annabeth yells. "No," I say. "You know the territory has been clai- What? I didn't come here of my own free will, Annabeth. Chiron sent me to get some information on the clan living here. He thought they were _Empousa_, but they aren't. Why did you say 'to get away from the gods', I never tried to get away from them. You can't! Why... Who lied to you?"

You could see Annabeth's heart break. "Chiron," Percy says. What the hell? No way. I look closer at Annabeth, and see the terribly sad look on her face. It's true. Gods. I run to Annabeth, and pull her into a hug. She hugs me tight, and sobs. "Bella, he was like a father to me. How could he do that to me? I thought he cared," Annabeth manages to work in between her sobs. I can feel the same pain she does, and it hurts, but Annabeth was always closer to Chiron than anybody else. I reach one hand up and push her away from me slightly.

"If he lied to you, he doesn't deserve to be your father. Annabeth, you have a father at home who would love to take his place. Why don't we go see him together?" Annabeth's face brightens when I say offer her my alternative, and she hugs me again. "Thanks, Isa," she murmurs, using my old nickname. "Welcome, Beth," I respond.

Annabeth pulls herself away from me, and goes over to Percy. She moves in close, and he wraps an arm around her waist. OH MY GODS! "Are you two together?" I ask, and they nod yes. "_Finally_," I sigh. Percy looks at me funny, and I explain. "Oh, come on. You two are totally perfect for each other!" I say, and then gasp, one hand flying up to cover my mouth. "Gods, Bella, you sound like-" Percy says, before I cut him off with an "I know."

Edward comes up behind me and taps my shoulder. "What is going on here?" he asks. Good question. "Yeah, what are you all doing here? I thought there was a manticore around here!" Shock was apparent on all their faces. "That's what we were told, too," Nico says. I take one look around the clearing just to be sure, and cuss under me breath in Greek. "Thalia," we all growl at the same time.

I hear a small giggle from the bushes, and everybody turns their head to look that way. "Bella? Why can't I smell her? Or hear any of you?" Edward asks, frustration coloring his voice. I ignore him, and go over to the bush. I reach my hand in, and pull Thalia out. She grins at me. I pull her into my embrace, and squeeze her to death. "Gods, I missed you, you little sneak!" I accuse her. She giggles again, and I know she had ulterior motives.

"Thalia Grace, If you don't tell me right now what the hell you did, I'm going to call your dad," I threaten. She sighs, and says, "Fine. I knew Chiron was lying to you all, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I brought you here. Plus, you really needed to see your brother."

I grin at her, and then turn to Edward, who is growling. "Shut up already!" I demand, but he ignores me and starts talking. "Isabella Swan, you are going to give me an explanation right now!" he yells at me. "Well, only because you asked so nicely," I mutter sarcastically.

"It all started..."

**Hello fellow Fanfiction readers. Who do you think Bella's brother is? Who should she date? **

**1- Nico DiAngelo**

**2- Luke Castellan (he is not evil in this story)**

**3- Apollo (What, he's hot)**

**4- Jason Grace**

**5- Ares (I really think that she could change him)**


	2. Explanations and Dreams

**Ok, so here are the responses for Bella's boyfriend.(Remember, these were suggestions)**

**Nico-0**

**Luke-0**

**Apollo-2**

**Jason-0**

**Ares-4**

**Brother is... (drum roll please) you''ll have to find out won't you? But don't worry, it's in**

**this chapter!**

"Bella?" Carlisle interrupts. I look at him in exasperation. "Yes?" "Perhaps we could take this inside? And you could explain what happened and why we are here there." I contemplate, looking around the group. Annabeth needs to sit down, I can tell, so I nod my agreement. Carlisle looks at each of us in turn. "Bella? It takes hours to walk, can we..." Alice trails off. Nico laughs, and Annabeth, Percy, and I snort. "No, Alice. We're perfectly capable. Nico, would you like to do the honors?" I ask. He nods, and my little group walks into the shadows. We join hands with each other, and I an hear the Cullens confused whispers.

I look at Nico and say 'go'. He closes his eyes, and suddenly, I can't hear the Cullens. We are standing in their living room, Nico in the corner in front of the couch, where a small shadow has appeared. Nico then sinks down onto the couch in exhaustion. Around five minutes later, I hear the loud arrival of the Cullens. They walk into the room, where Nico and I are on the couch, Nico laying with his head on my lap, and Percy and Annabeth are sharing the love-seat, Annabeth on Percy's lap.

"How did you get here so fast?" Jasper questions. Hmmm... good question, vampire. "All will be explained," I say cryptically. Then I look at Nico, fast asleep on my lap. "Nico. Nico! Hey, Nico! Nico DiAngelo, if you don't get your lazy butt up, I'll lock you in Asphodel!" I say, poking him. He sits up immediately, but groans at me. "I'm not being lazy, Bells, I just shadow-traveled twenty miles!" he complains. "Ah, shut up, you big baby!"

I turn back to the Cullens, finding amused looks on most of their faces. Carlisle and Edward are not laughing. Edward is growling at Nico, and Carlisle looks deep in thought. "Ok, so... explanations. Does anybody else want to start?" I ask. Nobody says anything. "Had to try," I mumble. "So. What do you genius vamps know about Greek mythology?" I ask them, bored already.

Carlisle jumps at the question. He goes int great detail about the old myth about how they were created and such – but I interrupt. "No, I mean more recently." Carlisle frowns, and the rest of the family looks confused. Nico is smirking, and Annabeth and Percy aren't paying attention yet.

"I'll take that as 'nothing' then. So you know the basic stories. That's great, after all knowledge is power. But not right now. Greek mythology is real. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, they are all very much alive. They are not in Greece, though. The gods move with the heart of the West, and, right now, that is America. I mean, you can see the Greek influences in most things nowadays. The Parthenon, even the symbol of America is Greek. The eagle was Zeus' thing.

I know I sound insane, but if you don't believe me, you just saw proof. We all got here faster than you. A group of kids against hundred year old vampires. That's no parlor trick. Nico shadow-traveled to get us here.

Now, before you ask, no we are not gods. Well, not fully. Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and I are all demigods, the offspring of a god and a human. Three of us are not supposed to exist. That's Nico, Percy, and me," I say. Glancing at Perce and Nico. "Why the heck not?" Emmett asked.

"A while back, the eldest gods – Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, - made a pact to never have relations with mortals, as their children were too dangerous. In fact, a child of Zeus caused the famous World War II. They swore on the river Styx, a very serious thing, to never have children," I said. "So they stopped having kids to prevent wars?" Rosalie asked.

"No. They were told of a prophecy; _A child of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds, And see the world in endless sleep,__The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap, A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze. _The brothers didn't want their child to destroy Olympus, so they swore not to have mortal children. Around that time, Zeus decreed that no gods can have physical contact with their mortal offspring. As much as it may pain the gods, they have to obey. However, the gods have found a loophole. They talk to their kids using telepathy.

My dad never has to me yet, but hey. So... can you guess our godly parents?" I ask them, wanting to see the 'amazing doctor' struggle for answers. "Ummm... Percy is a son of Ares?" Emmett questions. "No. Anybody else?" I ask. "Percy is a son of Poseidon, Nico is a son of Hades, and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena," Jasper says. I look at him in shock. "How did you?.." I ask, confused.

"Annabeth calls Percy 'Seaweed Brain', and he calls her 'Wise Girl'. Nico shadow-traveled here, and the kid radiates death," Jasper says, shrugging. "Correct. But what about me?" Jaspers face wrinkles up. "Err... You are the daughter of … Zeus?" he asks, his face twisted up in a grimace. He _has _to be related to Athena. He just has to know everything. "No. I am the daughter of Poseidon, but have been blessed my more than a few gods," I say, and Percy snickers. "More than a few. Gods, Bells, you are so modest," he accuses me. Percy turns to the Cullens. "Isabella has been blessed by every god she met," he informs them. I throw him a look. He knows I hate my full name.

"Why?" Edward asks. He looks completely baffled, and I nearly gasp in indignation. Gods, that hurts! "Because I'm special," I say, with my nose in the air. Edward frowns. Ugh, you can see his teeth through his lips when he frowns. Eeew.

"Fine. When I was a kid, back in 1894, I got stuck in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. And, no, Emmett, not to gamble. The place is run by Lotus eaters, and they give you a small taste of one of their 'signature dishes'. When you taste one, you become hypnotized, in a trance. You forget everything else, and want to stay there forever, and never age. Two weeks can feel like an hour in there. I was hiding from a monster there, a Cyclops, and I stayed for what felt like a week. During the time I spent in the Casino, I met Nico. He came during the 1930's or so.

I talked to him, and he spoke of things I'd never heard of before. After a short time, I asked him the year. He told me it was 1934. Together we figured out the place's secret. We snuck out, and then went back to… Nico's hometown to find his sister, Bianca. It had been around five years since he came through the doors, and his sister had died of heart attack.

About three months after we got to Nico's town, we were found by a group of_ Empousa, _who put us back into the Casino. They left, and we started planning ways to get out. Since our miracle of an escape, security had been tightened. We managed to get back out again, but it had been much longer than the first time we'd been in there. When we escaped, it was 1999.

Now, this may sound crazy, but when I fist entered the Hotel, I was about to turn four. Nico wasn't any older than me, and we got separated in the LA crowd. I took a free ride to New York, and found Camp Half-Blood. Ever since, I've trained there, and only went in the outside world on quests. I've been on over 35 successful quests, and the gods have blessed me for the help I gave them.

I think that's about it, except for this," I finished, and took the Mist off me. I now had one green eye, one blue eye, black hair that went down to my hips with red tints in it, and I was much less mature.

Instead of being the eighteen year old Isabella Swan, I was the fifteen year old Isabella Locke. Every vampire in the room was staring at me in awe. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Also, I am breaking up with you, Edward. Sorry, but Artemis wouldn't like it, and she is one of my favorite gods," I say. Edward roars, and runs out of the room. I hear the walls break, and cuss in Greek. "Nico, Percy, Annabeth, grab my hand," I yell, and I shadow-travel us back to New York, collapsing on the spot when we arrive. Percy catches me, and my eyes roll back. I feel the tiredness in my muscles, and fall asleep in my little brother's arms.

Unfortunately for me, I dream. Not only do I dream, but I get a demigod dream. The first thing I see in the dream is Zeus. He is upset about Thalia being human again. Well, gosh, you're welcome! Poseidon is taking my side of things, saying the tree and it's magic would've been destroyed I left her to die. Zeus argues. "It's bad enough two of your children are running around, I won't have mine being the one to kill us all!" he shouts. Dad looks angry, and his words reflect that anger. "Isabella has done more than enough to prov herself, and Percy is still twelve. My children will not destroy Olympus!" he yells in Zeus' face. The floor starts to shake, and the rest of the Olympians come running into the throne room, panic on their faces.

"Zeus! I'm afraid that if you take the path you are on, a war will rage on for a millennium. These demigod children may not be perfect, but I truly believe they will save Olympus. Please, calm down and talk like rational man," Apollo says, his face grave.

Zeus sits, and I immediately change dreams. After a moment of black, I am in a dark room, one that shimmers, but seems like it is made of the very essence of evil. That is also strongly supported by the two men standing by a black throne. Now, it's not like Hades' throne (which is made up of human souls) but it's more... I don't know, dark? It seems to radiate power and throws shadows around the room, shadows that are terrifying.

The tallest man, one who appears to be the leader, speaks first. "Have you gotten any new information from the Camp?" he asks the other. "No, it's just been full of training. Quite tedious, really. The same routines over and over... they never learn anything new. They would be an easy target, if not for the children of the Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades. They have been trained differently somehow. They pose a threat. If they manage to train the others... we will lose," says a familiar voice.

Just as I thought I was getting it, remembering his voice, I woke up. Percy was standing over me, and I was soaked. "Perseus Jackson!" I screeched, getting up and running after him. "You are _so _dead!" I chase Percy around the house, human speed, and eventually we both collapse on the couch.

He turns his head to look at me, and I can't help but hug him. "Gods, Percy, I missed you so much!" I murmur, talking in his ear. "Yeah, Bells, I love you too," Percy says back, smiling at me.

"I had a demigod dream last night. At first, I was in the throne room of the gods, watching Zeus and Dad fight over our lives. Zeus was outraged that I saved his daughter. He doesn't want Thalia to be the end of Olympus. Then I was in this... room. It was black and shimmering, like the pure essence of evil itself. There was a throne in there, made of what looked like pure power. Two men were standing by it, and they were talking about camp. The short one with blond hair was a spy. He said that the children of the big three are the only people who could stand a chance because we fight differently than the rest. He sounded like... he sounded like... Luke! Oh gods, Percy, he sounded like Luke!" I sob into his shoulder at my realization.

Percy holds me tight to him, and whispers in my ear to calm down, to have a rational head. I eventually do, and we both just lay there until Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and Thalia come in. I jump up and run to Grover. "I missed you!" I say, hugging him. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me back. After a moment, I pull away, and stare at Grover. "You got your searcher's license, didn't you?" I ask him. "Yeah, how did you know?" Grover questions me.

"The way you seem more confident. Your horns have grown, you almost glow, and you seem happier than I've seen you since first bringing Annabeth and Luke here!" I answer, and then fall silent. Luke. I just don't know what to think. Before Percy came, he was like my big brother. Still is, just not the way he was before. I'm hoping I can get to him, make him see the bad he's doing. Maybe he'll turn back. Percy catches my eyes, and we use the telepathy we get from our Dad. I can communicate with any creation of Poseidon, including Percy. (AN: Telepathy will be in bold and italics) _**Perce, I need to talk to him. I just need to see it for myself. I may be able to talk him out of it, he thinks of me as his little sister. I just need to do this. **_Percy nods. _**Go ahead, I know how important he is to you. Just be careful. You don't have to tell the others, I'll explain. Remember the prophecy, don't go bad so soon before your 16th! **_

__I throw Percy a grateful look, and run out the door to the Hermes cabin, hearing the protest of all of my confused friends behind me. 

**I love my readers so much, I'm going to let you all have more time to vote on boyfriends for Bells. I am taking one small things in exchange. I'm leaving you all on a cliffhanger. Sorry, but I need some time to think about Luke and if they will date, so...**

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
